Drag Me To Hell
by AdelkisxCakexCadam
Summary: When life gives you another chance to correct your mistakes, you take it without any regrets. But when your past catches up to you, will you face it or move on. Life's a Bi*** and how better knows that than Cassie Blake. All hell is gonna break loose.


Jake watches as Diana and Faye walk in hand in hand. Against all the odds, it turns out Faye was lesbian, which shocked the hell outta everyone. To makes things even harder to take, she just had to go for DIANA. Yes, the sweet little brown headed girl that never seemed to do a thing wrong went lesbo. At first he hadn't been very supportive; he cracked jokes like "Which one of you is the man?" or "Who's gonna carry the baby?" It had been those things that they had been ** off at. Besides, he still missed Cassie. That's why he always acted out. It was nothing more than a desperate cry for feminine attention. Jake looks at the happy couple, watching as they walk in. He hugs them both gently and kisses their foreheads.

"How are you two? Got the prewedding day heebie jeebies?" Jake asks.

"Yeah. Still am freaking out, though. I'm afraid Cassie won't be able to make it in," Diana says. "I'm nothing with out my sister."

Diana and Cassie were close. He had once saw them hanging out the night after Diana and Faye had gotten engaged. He remembers her smiles and howling laughter. Then her crying. Jake, in opinion, wanted nothing more than to just see her again. It has been five years. Five years since he last saw her. She had ran off to California agter Diana left in fear of putting the Circle in danger. He had kept in touch with her, but things seemed to die down after the first three years and they didn't talk after that. Cassie was Queen Bee at an University as an English Professer and was up to her eyeballs in lessons and grading papers; Jake, on the other hand, was up to his eyeballs in making food and preparing orders for the tiny resteraunt he ran. He had taken classes in a college a few miles away for culianry school and he opened his place up a few weeks after he got his cooking license. It feels just like yesterday he was holding and kissing her, asking her to be his forever. He is stirring the cake batter that was going to be Faye's and Diana's when he watches a blonde open a door, stepping in. Jake looks at her for a moment, looking her over. She has blonde curls that fall to her shoulders, she's skinny, and has a sweet smile. But oh my God those deep, dark blue eyes. He knows that it's her now. He knows that it is Cassie. He quickly puts his cooking utinsils down, running over to her and lifts her up, spinning her in circles. He places a kiss on her head. She's gotten taller now. She's about Jake's height and can look straight into his eyes. Cassie's snickering and she wraps his arms around him. The moment she releases him, he smiles brightly at her.

"Enjoying the view?" Cassie asks.

Jake feels his stomach fill with butterflies, his limbs turning to Jell-O under her gaze. He puts a hand to her cheek, then studies her over. She wears a red dress that stops at her lower thighs; a thin, black belt; and black shoes with white patterens over them. God, she's beautiful.

"Who wouldn't?" Jake asks, making Cassie blush a wild, sherry red.

They stand there awkwardly, the oddest silence taking them over until they hear Adam speaking from the door way.

"Agreed. Who wouldn't enjoy a view of the most beautiful girl in all of Chance Harbor?" Adam calls, making Cassie snarl her nose in disgust.

Jake knows that Adam and Cassie have bad blood. God, Adam loved her but Cassie hated him. Even though he throught it was funny when Adam got ** slapped, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Cassie. Adam and Cassie had gotten together after the Skull's magic took its course, leaving Adam basically an alcoholic wanting more. Adam had enough on his mind. His father had died after coming down with a case of alcohol poisoning and then started hurt Cassie in rages of anger and panic attacks. Jake had come in many a times with Adam pointing a knife at Cassie. He also had called the police and Adam was locked up in the state prison for three years afterwards because of assult and battery charges. Cassie links Jake's hands and then the church members look at her then at Jake, Sally Matthews being one of them. Cassie shakes her head and then she jumps over to her sister, engulfing her into her arms. Faye, now becoming soft, hugs her sister-in-law gently. Cassie smiles brightly and then looks at the cake batter like she could devour the entire thing. Jake runs over, taking his silver bowl and whisk, continuing his work.

"So, how is work for you, Mrs. Blake?" Jake asks.

"Good. I'm getting agervated with my students, though. I swear I think that Jill Tankersly is out to get me. It's scarey being in a room full of kids that have taken science class. Really, I have my brother in there and he blew up the entire back room with nothing but chewing gum and a safety pen," Cassie gushes.

Jake laughs at her and grabs a spoon, dipping it into the chocolate mix. He takes out the spoonful, holding it out to Cassie who takes it, shaking at the sweetness of the mix.

"That's good! I tasted something else besides chocolate, though."

Jake leans over to her, putting his lips to her ear. "I mixed in a bit of wine. Keep it our little secret?" Jake snickers.

Cassie smiles brightly at him and then ends up helping him bake the things. She makes a strawberry topping mixed with something Faye ordered them to put in it, making a sour face the moment she tastes it. Jake adds a few tea spoons to the mix and they both decide that it is sweet enough. Immideatly Cassie looks down at her phone and sighs. It was 7:00 already. She frowns and kisses Jake's cheek goodbye, then heads out of the door. That leaves Jake alone in the kitchen, holding up a whisk and a cup of flour. He'd be alone for the night.

Jake watches as Diana and Faye walk in hand in hand. Against all the odds, it turns out Faye was lesbian, which shocked the hell outta everyone. To makes things even harder to take, she just had to go for DIANA. Yes, the sweet little brown headed girl that never seemed to do a thing wrong went lesbo. At first he hadn't been very supportive; he cracked jokes like "Which one of you is the man?" or "Who's gonna carry the baby?" It had been those things that they had been ** off at. Besides, he still missed Cassie. That's why he always acted out. It was nothing more than a desperate cry for feminine attention. Jake looks at the happy couple, watching as they walk in. He hugs them both gently and kisses their foreheads.

"How are you two? Got the prewedding day heebie jeebies?" Jake asks.

"Yeah. Still am freaking out, though. I'm afraid Cassie won't be able to make it in," Diana says. "I'm nothing with out my sister."

Diana and Cassie were close. He had once saw them hanging out the night after Diana and Faye had gotten engaged. He remembers her smiles and howling laughter. Then her crying. Jake, in opinion, wanted nothing more than to just see her again. It has been five years. Five years since he last saw her. She had ran off to California agter Diana left in fear of putting the Circle in danger. He had kept in touch with her, but things seemed to die down after the first three years and they didn't talk after that. Cassie was Queen Bee at an University as an English Professer and was up to her eyeballs in lessons and grading papers; Jake, on the other hand, was up to his eyeballs in making food and preparing orders for the tiny resteraunt he ran. He had taken classes in a college a few miles away for culianry school and he opened his place up a few weeks after he got his cooking license. It feels just like yesterday he was holding and kissing her, asking her to be his forever. He is stirring the cake batter that was going to be Faye's and Diana's when he watches a blonde open a door, stepping in. Jake looks at her for a moment, looking her over. She has blonde curls that fall to her shoulders, she's skinny, and has a sweet smile. But oh my God those deep, dark blue eyes. He knows that it's her now. He knows that it is Cassie. He quickly puts his cooking utinsils down, running over to her and lifts her up, spinning her in circles. He places a kiss on her head. She's gotten taller now. She's about Jake's height and can look straight into his eyes. Cassie's snickering and she wraps his arms around him. The moment she releases him, he smiles brightly at her.

"Enjoying the view?" Cassie asks.

Jake feels his stomach fill with butterflies, his limbs turning to Jell-O under her gaze. He puts a hand to her cheek, then studies her over. She wears a red dress that stops at her lower thighs; a thin, black belt; and black shoes with white patterens over them. God, she's beautiful.

"Who wouldn't?" Jake asks, making Cassie blush a wild, sherry red.

They stand there awkwardly, the oddest silence taking them over until they hear Adam speaking from the door way.

"Agreed. Who wouldn't enjoy a view of the most beautiful girl in all of Chance Harbor?" Adam calls, making Cassie snarl her nose in disgust.

Jake knows that Adam and Cassie have bad blood. God, Adam loved her but Cassie hated him. Even though he throught it was funny when Adam got ** slapped, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Cassie. Adam and Cassie had gotten together after the Skull's magic took its course, leaving Adam basically an alcoholic wanting more. Adam had enough on his mind. His father had died after coming down with a case of alcohol poisoning and then started hurt Cassie in rages of anger and panic attacks. Jake had come in many a times with Adam pointing a knife at Cassie. He also had called the police and Adam was locked up in the state prison for three years afterwards because of assult and battery charges. Cassie links Jake's hands and then the church members look at her then at Jake, Sally Matthews being one of them. Cassie shakes her head and then she jumps over to her sister, engulfing her into her arms. Faye, now becoming soft, hugs her sister-in-law gently. Cassie smiles brightly and then looks at the cake batter like she could devour the entire thing. Jake runs over, taking his silver bowl and whisk, continuing his work.

"So, how is work for you, Mrs. Blake?" Jake asks.

"Good. I'm getting agervated with my students, though. I swear I think that Jill Tankersly is out to get me. It's scarey being in a room full of kids that have taken science class. Really, I have my brother in there and he blew up the entire back room with nothing but chewing gum and a safety pen," Cassie gushes.

Jake laughs at her and grabs a spoon, dipping it into the chocolate mix. He takes out the spoonful, holding it out to Cassie who takes it, shaking at the sweetness of the mix.

"That's good! I tasted something else besides chocolate, though."

Jake leans over to her, putting his lips to her ear. "I mixed in a bit of wine. Keep it our little secret?" Jake snickers.

Cassie smiles brightly at him and then ends up helping him bake the things. She makes a strawberry topping mixed with something Faye ordered them to put in it, making a sour face the moment she tastes it. Jake adds a few tea spoons to the mix and they both decide that it is sweet enough. Immideatly Cassie looks down at her phone and sighs. It was 7:00 already. She frowns and kisses Jake's cheek goodbye, then heads out of the door. That leaves Jake alone in the kitchen, holding up a whisk and a cup of flour. He'd be alone for the night.


End file.
